There are many potential traps for the unwary on the internet. For example, various fraudulent schemes exist that are designed to extract valuable, sensitive information from users. For example, so called “phishing expeditions” involve a user receiving an illegitimate e-mail message that is arranged to pass itself off as a message from a legitimate entity (e.g., a merchant, financial institution, government entity). Such e-mails may lure individuals into clicking a hyperlink or the like to an illegitimate website. The website may request private information from the user. If the user enters the requested information, such information may be used in ways that are quite harmful to the user (e.g., opening up a fraudulent bank account). Thus, it would be beneficial to prevent such information from being provided to fictitious entities and to educate users to avoid such occurrences.